A Short Rest
by Tozapen
Summary: Located in Academia in 4XX AF. Noel and Serah agree to rest at Hope's institute before heading out to get the graviton ores. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

I haven't finished the game yet so if there are any charecters changes before certain events I certainly haven't gotten up to them so please don't point them out because that'll just ruin the game for me ._.

Chapter 1

"So you see, we need the graviton ores in order to progress with our work." Hope finished his lecture, the two time travelers were nearly falling asleep on their toes, "But of course, I'm sure we can wait another few days. You all need some rest."

"What? No..." Noel woke up, dark brown eyes bright with forced energy, "I'm not much of a...science...intellect."

"We can get started on it right away." Serah nodded.

"Oh no you don't." Alyssa stood in their way, "We have extra bunks with your names on them. I'll show you there...well, Serah at least. Director, should I get someone to show Noel to the male bunkers?"

"I'll do the honor," Hope shook his head and looked at the younger warrior, "I'd love to speak with Noel about his time on the way, if you don't mind."

"I'll answer whatever I'm comfortable with." He nodded.

"I don't know..." Serah's light blue eyes were full of worry now, "I don't want to waste another minute...leaving Lighting for another day..."

"Another night here means a few seconds everywhere else," Alyssa reassured her, "Come on! We just got new pillows!"

"What do you say?" Noel looked at his partner. Serah hugged Mog, the little moggle was asleep in her arms, snoozing away.

"I guess so," Serah finally said.

Hope gave a sigh of relief, the last thinghe wanted was for these time travelers to fall asleep somewhere less...safe. With all the gates to different times it was hard not to worry.

"In that case, follow me!" Alyssa took Serah by the arm and ran down the ramp.

Located in Academia, according to the travelers, in 4XX AF, Noel and Serah were the safest here. The city's defense would protect them from anything and this _would _most certainly be the safest place to rest out of all the time lines they've visited, according to their stories.

"We going anytime soon, doc?" Noel yawned.

"Yeah, come with me." Hope rolled his shoulders, he himself hasn't had any sleep for at least a few days, the project finally taking a toll on his health.

The Director and the Hunter walked side by side as they walked out of the green lit lab and into the lobby. Noel blinked at the sudden bright light and looked over at Hope, following his general direction.

"I'll answer whatever questions you have for me as long as you answer mine." Noel broke the silence as they walked. They could hear Alyssa speaking feverishly to Serah, the poor girl could only nod at whatever she was saying and try not to trip on her own feet.

"How does your sword work?" Hope asked, a curious emerald gaze on the weapon strapped to the Hunter's back.

"It's a combination of two swords," Noel took the blade from his back, slipping the smaller golden blade from the middle of the larger one, "The bigger one is for more defense, but both are pretty useful for fighting. Now what's going on between you and Alyssa?"

"Me and Alyssa...?" Hope's eyes got wide, "We're colleges!"

"So are Serah and I...in a way," Noel shook his head, straight brown locks shaking as he did so, "But I've never passed her looks like Alyssa does to you."

"Alyssa is a very affectionate person, if you hadn't noticed. She's nothing more than my fellow college. We share the same difficulties from the past maybe that's what makes us look closer but...Noel, please, you are sorely mistaken." Hope tried a smile and put his hands up.

"Whatever you say, 'Director'," Noel said the last word in a high-pitched voice, mocking Alyssa's tone.

"I thought the future would hold more...intellectual people." Hope chided, grinning at the look on Noel's face. They stopped in front of two great doors, which slid apart to give way to an elevator.

"Well the future can only hold people who can survive," Noel folded his arms, "I doubt your genius brain could survive a day over there."

"I was skilled with magic. I can just as easily pick back up." Hope looked at the younger boy, a challenging gaze passed through the both of them.

"Right, Serah told me you were the the youngest kid in the group. According to her, everyone said you had a crush on some girl named Vanille." The Hunter finally said, breaking the silence.

"It was _not _a crush. We just...had a connection, you know?" The image of the young, happy pink haired girl came into his mind.

"That's a crush, brain boy," Noel knocked his knuckles against Hope's head just as the elevator came to a stop, "I'm sorry for what happened to her."

"She's in a happier place...with Fang. I'm glad she was able to leave here on a positive note. She deserved it...after what she went through," Hope stepped out into the long corridor, "But anyways, this here is the bath hall. Once you're done you should head down the hall and take a right, pick any room there, they're all empty."

"Where are you going to go?" Noel asked.

"Take a shower," Hope sniffed his collar, "Oh boy, I thought a few days wouldn't seem so bad."

Noel could only give the older man a look. Hope let out a laugh and opened an empty bathroom door. There were three shower heads with a wall in between each to make a small cubical, all three were off and empty. Hope was taking off his tie when he saw the Hunter come in.

"I...kind of need a shower too." Noel gave a smile to try and break the awkward tension.

"Help yourself." Hope nodded, continuing to unbutton his uniform shirt.

Wrapping himself in a towel Hope left the dirty clothes in a neatly folded pile, passing by Noel's growing pile of laundry. Noel's uniform was a fashion Hope had never seen before, large baggy blue pants held up tight around his waist by different colored sashes and belts. His tight fit shirt lay on top of the pile, showered with the rope that tied around his right arm and the large leather wielding glove. The smell of ash, blood and dirt filled the air once Noel shook his head and faced the Director, his own white towel tied around his waist.

"Can I help you, Director?" Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Might want to leave your clothes for cleaning crew," Hope said after a moment, "You can wear Academy uniform until they're done."

"White doesn't really...match me, if you haven't noticed." Noel rejected the idea.

"You're just going to sleep in them, don't worry." The Director knocked his knuckles against the younger boy's head as he headed into the nearest stall, pulling the curtain behind him.

"Whatever you say, 'Director'." The Hunter said with his teasing voice again. Noel passed Hope's stall and headed into the one furthest from him, by the natural comfort law of course.

Hope washed himself clean of his state of stress, both from his projects and the boy two stalls down. No, Hope wasn't one to share any romantic affection toward anyone he encountered although maybe it was because Hope was oblivious to anyone's Hope was certainly feeling something now and it wasn't from the heated shower either.

_He's just a boy. _Hope chided himself, scrubbing his nails deep into his scalp with shampoo.

"Hey! How the hell does this work?!" Noel shouted in surprise, "Stupid shampoo is everywhere!"

"Hit the green button to your right." Hope said calmly.

"Thanks." The Hunter breathed a sigh of relief.

_A boy that is not from this time. You mustn't mess with the timeline. _Hope continued, washing the soap from his body and hair. But a nagging feeling told him it wasn't going to be that easy to break away from.

A few minutes of silence and both of them stepped out of the showers at the same time. With a towel around his neck Hope looked over at the Hunter once more, restraining the heated feeling in his chest. Noel was terribly built, of course, it was a wonder he has yet to notice any of the ladies pass second looks at him.

"Is there still soap in my hair?" Noel asked.

"Looks clean to me." Hope said stiffly.

The Hunter walked past him, bending over to pick up his clothes. Hope leaned down to pick up one of Noel's belts, it had fallen off the pile and into Hope's. In unison they picked their heads up at the same time, banging into each other with a loud sound.

"Ow." Hope put a hand to his head, Noel only shook his head and looked up at the emerald eyed director.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," Noel blinked, "Let me see your head."

"It's fine." Hope reassured him but Noel didn't take no for an answer. Noel's calloused fingers ripped away Hope's soft hand and pushed back even softer white hair.

"Well, you'll certainly have a little bruise there for a while," Noel pressed his fingers against the small wound, "But nothing that'll hurt this big brain of yours."

"Oh, haha." Hope's voice thick was sarcasm, he rose from he position, passing Noel's stone hard chest and pausing to meet his gaze.

"You certainly have the same child look Serah told me about," Noel said, turning his head to the side, "How do you keep it?"

"I don't." Hope straightened himself, breaking eye contact with the younger boy, "I've tried to grow out of it, believe me. I don't see why people keep saying that."

"Don't worry, you're still the respectable director everyone here loves." Noel grabbed his things and followed after Hope.

"I think it's my turn to ask a question," Hope said as they walked out of the shower stall, "Is there a girl back home?"

"A girl...?" Noel stopped for a moment, "Not exactly...why do you ask?"

"Just a curious scientist." Emerald eyes bore into Noel's gaze, "Come I'll show you your bunk. It's next to mine. You know, just in case if you get scared at night."

"Oh please, what am I going to be scared of? A couple of sleep deprived white coats walking around at night?" Noel snorted.

"Believe me, you'll regret those words once you see Alyssa on three hours of sleep." Hope grinned.

_The boy is a treasure. _Hope thought. _It'd be a shame to let him go so easily. _

Both of them laughed as they continued down the hall in nothing but towels for clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"There's your room," Hope stopped in front of a plain white door with a stripe of gray going across it, "Take any of the bunks and come by my room tomorrow."

"Am I alone...?" Noel trained his gaze toward the door, hearing something Hope couldn't.

"You should be." Hope pressed his hand against the door, it opened and gave view to three young trainees, huddling over some sort of machinery.

"Director!" One of them shouted in surprise, "Sorry are we being too loud?"

"No, not at all." Hope reassured them, blushing a little at the fact that he was barely wearing any clothes, "Are there any free bunks around? I swore this was an open one."

"The Internship program just started yesterday, Director," The one with large, round glasses said, "You said for us to take the lower floor bunks. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Sorry for the intrusion," Hope shook his head and started to head back out, "I'd love to see your contraption after you're done, if you would be so kind."

"It would be our honor, Director!" The youngest one with bright yellow hair said. Hope smiled at the group and closed the door behind him.

"Huh, I've never seen anyone so excited to see you." Noel crossed his arms, his weapon strap riding down his arm, "Must come with the title."

"You'll know all about having other people excited to see you." Hope closed the door and pushed past him, going to the next door. This door was twice as large as the others and opened to an even bigger room. It had a large desk with stacks of paper work all neatly piled against one another, a cat pencil holder and an open notebook with an equally adorable cat pencil. To the side was one large bed. The walls had a few posters of Cocoon, before and after shots. Above the desk was a picture of a woman, same nose, hair and eyes, it was Hope's mother.

"There's a change of clothes in the drawers over there, they might be a little big on you but it'll have to do," Hope said, "I'll have the air bed out for you."

"Thanks." Noel said, "Do you think I could check up on Serah?"

"Noel, Serah's fine. She's with Alyssa. Safe, sound and probably sleeping as well." Hope slipped into a white night shirt, "Uh...could you turn for a moment?"

Noel nodded and turned, letting Hope slip into a pair of briefs. The older male's hair still dripping wet from the shower. Noel busied himself with finding his own night clothes but Hope's clothes were all the same except for the different assortment of colors of his pants.

"I'll be right out, taking your clothes to the laundry. Feel free to change." Hope took the Hunter's clothing without hearing his protests.

"I thought Serah said Hope was a timid guy." Noel huffed and slid into his night clothes. Shirt and pants were both too long for him but the fabric was stretched tight over his hardened muscles, "He looks like I'm a new test subject or something. Serah, that is not how timid guys look at other people."

But of course, dearest Serah couldn't hear Noel's complaints. She was already tucked in a sleeping beside Alyssa, who also had to share her bunk with the time traveler. Noel grumbled and waited for the older man to come back empty handed.

"He really doesn't seem to like Alyssa," Noel began to rummage through the room, "I guess I owe Mog a couple of casino coins for that one...but then again, what does a guy like him fancy?"

Noel found nothing but paper work with weird numbers and mathematical symbols. He was taught to read yes, but not much further than a ten year old vocabulary and his math skills weren't very great either. But who needed to calculate things when the Seeres needed to be protected on the spot? Hope's desk was slightly open. Noel, with his uncanny ability to not investigate his surroundings opened the desk fully, giving full view to Noel's answer.

"Ah," Noel nodded at the sight before him, "He's more into the males than females."

There wasn't an excessive amount of inappropriate magazines but just enough to give Noel the idea. Hope was a good man, anyone could see that, just terribly secretive with his own personal life.

Noel heard footsteps and slammed the drawer shut, he walked as far away from his desk as the room allowed. Hope walked in breathlessly with a smile stuck on his face.

"Who'd you run into to make you smile like that?" Noel raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't run into anyone," Hope shook his head, "I can't smile for no reason?"

"There's always a reason," Noel smiled at that, "Where's the bed?"

"Oh right, it's just under the bed." Hope closed the door behind him and crawled onto the floor, reaching under his bed.

Noel got on his hands and knees just beside him, brushing up against the director. Noel felt his muscles stiffen at the touch, giving Noel a slightly...naughty idea. Just as Hope reached for the folded air bed and pulled himself out from under the bed he felt a strong hand grab his wrist and loosen his hold on the bed. With a surprised cry Hope looked over with large emerald eyes, the smirk on Noel's lips sent alarms off in Hope's head. He felt Noel's heavy chest on his for a heated moment as the younger boy pressed the Director against the bed. His legs gave way for the Hunter to lean close to the white haired man, his breath against his cheek.

"Director, I'm a bit surprised you'd keep _this _such a secret," Noel said, feeling Hope's chest go up and down as his breath begin with quicken, "When were you planning to tell everyone?"

"What...are you talking about?" Hope struggled to pull away, meeting fiery brown eyes.

"Do you enjoy being pinned down?" Noel pressed closer, "I always thought you'd be a man of action...not just lay here and take it."

"Noel, please...you're..." Emerald eyes fluttered heavily, his hips bucked ever so slightly, "Please get off."

"No one is here to see, Director," The Hunter ran a finger sharply against his cheek, making him look at him once more, "I always got the impression you were a virgin."

"I'm...I'm not." Hope shook his head but Noel saw through the lie, Noel saw through everything about human expression.

"Don't lie now," Noel was centimeters away from Hope's pink lips, "How do you expect to be happy with everything if you can't even enjoy yourself?"

Hope couldn't say anything at this point, his heart pounding madly in his chest and his erection growing with every passing second. Hope didn't want to come out to public because he found it so...off topic with his work. It was irrelevant and would only cause chaos within his staff, especially with Alyssa. But he couldn't deny Noel wasn't giving him a very.. pleasurable experience at the moment. The younger Hunter pressed against the flesh between his legs as he leaned forward, catching his lips in a hungry growl. Hope was unsure, being that he never confronted anyone with these emotions, and turned his head to follow Noel's movements. Noel wasn't the most skilled kisser in the world but he certainly fit Hope's pleasure spot.

Daring to take this a step further Noel slipped his tongue between Hope's lips, entering his mouth with only a muffled moan of surprise from the director's throat. Hope's hands were hooked around Noel's shoulders,tightening as a feeling passed through him. Something remarkably heated, like a comet shooting down from his head to his lower reigns. Noel felt Hope's stomach tighten and his legs give a slight jerk.

Noel broke himself from Hope, a silver line of saliva followed onto Noel's lips from Hope's. It took a moment for the emerald eyes to focus onto brown ones, his head cleared through the euphoria and replaced it with embarssment. There was a slight wetness slipping from between the director's legs and Noel was lying right on top of it.

"Noel I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." Hope's cheeks were turning a dangerous shade of red as he shrank away from the hunter.

"That's all it took? A few words and a kiss?" Noel studied the director, "Caius always described it like it took longer..."

Hope only looked down and reddened even more.

"People are always different." Noel shook his head and picked up Hope's chin with a finger, "So, how do we fill up the air bend?"

"We...uh...we take the...blow it up from there and..." Hope fumbled for words.

"Ah, I got it." Noel pulled away from the red director. In a few seconds the air bed was filled and ready, Noel stepped over Hope and stole an extra set of blankets and pillows.

Finally, Hope got up, a bit lightheaded and wandered over to turn off the lights. Once in the dark he heard Noel flip over in the bed and begin to fall asleep. Hope took the moment to change and walked back to his bed, a bit shaky.

"I'll do better next time, Director." Noel said before fully falling asleep.

Hope could only writhe in his own feelings as sleep took a slow hold against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hope woke up to his alarm clock, as always. Slowly he rubbed his eyes, yawning and stretching to wake the rest of his body. He ran a hand through soft white hair and began to get up but the other presence in his room made him sit for a moment, recalling last night. Noel dared to kiss him for just the hell of it, Hope barely got any sleep from the Hunter's daring actions.

"Of course I did nothing and let him do all the work," Hope's face burned once more, "...Did Lighting teach me nothing about being assertive?"

Noel reared up from his bed like a horse, his mass of brown hair flying back as he arched his back, stretching his arms and let out a giant yawn. The Hunter shook his mane, rubbing his eyes and looked around. Instinctively, Hope noticed, he reached for his double sword, which rested by Hope's nightstand. When he couldn't find his weapon a flash of fear went through his brown eyes but once he took realization of his surroundings Noel turned his head toward Hope.

"Morning," Noel grinned and got up, he went for the water fountain located near Hope's desk. He gurgled and spit into the trash can, ridding himself of his morning breath, "Ah, we should be going soon. Can you take me to Serah?"

"Uh, sure thing." Hope studied the younger boy for a moment longer and started to get out of bed.

"Wait, I promised you something didn't I?" Noel dropped the paper cup in the trash bin and began to walk toward the director, "I'm supposed to do better. Sit tight for a moment."

"Noel, please, it's unnecessary," Hope began to sit up straight in his bed, "If anyone were to see us..."

"Director, you run this place," Noel crawled onto the bed, steadily inching toward him, "Tell me, can anyone come through those doors?"

"No one..." The director turned his face away from Noel's gaze,

"Exactly," Noel was on top of Hope again, pressing his weight against him and trying to set him onto his back, but the director resisted this time, managing to hold up both of their weight, "I know you'd love for me to keep the promise. I can see it."

"Noel..." Hope trailed off watching the Hunter was he gathered the bed sheet and pulled it over the both of them, "This is completely against..."

"Your usual ideals? Right?" Noel nodded, in sudden understanding, "Same here...but I just...I've never had anyone in my life, you know?"

"I'm most certainly the wrong person for that." Hope began to fall under the pressure of their weight. He felt Noel's breath against his neck as the hunter climbed higher on top of him. Hope's head was barely under the covers, his back and part of his white hair were stuck out, feeling the difference between the heated blanket and the rest of the room, this sent a shiver down Hope's spine as he finally met Noel's gaze.

"Director, Serah is engaged, Yuel is sacred, Caius is like my brother...Alyssa is too blindly in love with you...there is no other person." Noel leaned excitingly close to Hope, same as last night, "This doesn't have to last forever, it can just be temporary."

"If I'm going to have a relationship, Noel, it _will _last." Hope narrowed his bright green eyes.

"Good to hear." Noel grinned before kissing him full on. Hope should have expected this, he did but he didn't _really _expect for Noel to actually kiss him again. He pulled back, trying to speak some reason into the Hunter's head but Noel refused, the small gap that came between them was just another trail of saliva, Noel quickly closed it with a quick breath, catching Hope once more.

The Director inched back, trying to escape the excited hunter, his whole body burned as Noel left small kisses on his neck. Hope paused, feeling Noel sink lower under the cover.

"H...Hey Noel," Hope jumped a little at Noel's cold fingers that were pressing at his bare hips, the hunter had slipped under the director's clothing. Nails dug into the waistband of his night shorts.

"I'm doing as I promised." Noel looked up for a moment, "Sit back and enjoy."

"This isn't the way it should go," Hope shook his white haired head, "We should be enjoying each others company...talking at least..."

"Hope, I'm a man of action," With that Noel pulled down Hope's shorts, "I'm not one for talking. And I'm certainly enjoying your company as much as you are enjoying mine."

Before Hope could protest Noel took him inside his mouth, the sudden wetness setting an even brighter fire through the director's body. Trying to get out of the hazed, heated state Hope pulled back, attempting to get away from Noel and his pleasurable actions. Noel only moved forward and caught him again, making Hope cry out in pleasure.

Still, the director moved back even more, until his back hit the bed and he had no where to go. Hope did want this, so terribly it hurt, but he didn't expect this to be so...quick. All thoughts rushed out of the director's immense mind, the rush of adrenaline flowed through him as Noel took him one more time. The cover had gone away from his head, chest and was held up by Hope's bent knees.

His toes curled in against the soft plush bed, his nails dug into the sheets and Hope reclined his head, trying to get breath into his lungs. Noel's brown locks shook as he bobbed his head, giving Hope an image he'd never forget. Hope's cheeks burned red as he looked down to see brown eyes looking up at him, Noel's eyes practically grinning at the look on the director's face.

_It's priceless. _Noel thought and looked away, focusing on his duty to pleasure the older man.

"A..Ah...Noel..." Hope began to loose his breath, one of his hands began to tangle into the hunter's brown hair.

This inflamed Noel's desire to pleasure Hope, wanting to feel his nails dig hard into his skin. Noel picked up his pace, setting the director into a series of low moans and pants. He felt nails dig into his skin at once, a force from his hand urging him to finish. But Noel slowed, teasing the older man.

_Knock. _A hard rasping sound came from the other side of the door.

"Director? Are you up?" Alyssa's voice made Hope freeze.

"Uh..yes. What is it, Alyssa?" Hope tried to contain his voice, letting out shallow breaths in order to calm himself.

"It's a bit important, could I come in?" Hope prayed to the goddess Alyssa didn't hear the gasp that came from his lips as Noel sucked on him hard.

_"_No!" Hope shouted loudly, jumping as Noel ran his tongue over his length. He gave the younger boy a glare before returning his attention to Alyssa, "I mean...no. I'll meet you in the discussion room, is that fine?"

"Please come quick." Alyssa's footsteps faded away from the door and Hope gave a sigh of relief.

"You could put me out of a job." Hope snapped at Noel. But the Hunter didn't answer, only focused on arousing Hope once more, "Noel, I need to-ah..."

Noel ran his nails down Hope's chest, setting a pleasure mood once again. Hope tossed his head back in the heat of the moment, a loud moan escaping his throat. Noel felt Hope's stomach tighten, no less than a few seconds later Hope's legs jerked slightly. The emerald eyed director released himself into Noel's mouth, making the younger boy choke with the sudden rush.

Noel pulled away, coughing for a moment and then looked up at Hope, licking his lips.

Hope breathed and turned red at the look on Noel's face, a white stain on the corner of his mouth. Noel climbed up atop of him once more and kissed him, softly this time, his mouth tired from his work.

"Noel," Hope pulled away with a loud sound, running his tongue timidly against the stain on Noel's lips, "I..I need to return the favor."

"Hope it doesn't work that way," Noel smiled at Hope's gesture, feeling his warm tongue strike at the stain and his skin, "I don't need you to do anything for me. It's not...like a job."

"I don't know how this works," Hope's face burned pink with embarssment.

"I don't either," Noel shrugged, "But I'll be the boss of this until you want to take over. Is that fine?"

"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's wrong with Serah?" Noel shot up from his seat, his lengthy nails dug into the table.

"Noel, she's been harboring a broken rib for quiet a while. It could've cut into vital organs if she continued with your adventure," Hope took the clear tablet from Alyssa, showing Noel Serah's x-rays, "She has to stay here until she is fully healed. There is nothing to worry about Noel, I have my top medical team working on it right now."

"How long will that take?" He stared at the x-ray, noticing the broken rib but didn't fully understand the complex language and numbers around the picture.

"A few days." Alyssa said.

"A few d...Hope, we need to find your graviton ores _now." _Noel looked at the older man, no sort of affection that was shown an hour ago showed through his brown eyes. These were the eyes of a warrior.

"If you want, we can go visit Serah." Alyssa offered, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see her time traveling partner."

"If you would be so kind." Noel nodded.

All of them got up from their seats, Hope got up after Noel, both of them follow Alyssa. They took an elevator three flights up and stepped in the medical wing. Doctors of all sorts were running around with nurses who carried charts or were rushing patients down the hall. Alyssa opened her tablet once more, finding the room number and led the pair into a small medical room. Alyssa drew the curtains and gave view to Serah, she was playing a game with Mog with a bandage around her chest.

"Noel!" Serah's blue eyes lit up at the sight of her friend, "Hope. I'm so glad you guys are here."

"Yeah, we were getting bored of this game, kupo." Mog nodded and flew toward Noel.

"Seems to me Serah was having fun." Noel poked the moggle's stomach. The creature gave a giggle and flew back to Serah, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Noel. Hope's doctors are taking care of me. I should be fixed in no time." She reassured her friend, he took a chair and sat down by her beside, holding her hand, "You won't go on without me, right?"

"Of course not." He shook his head, "I'll be here until you get better. Do you feel any pain?"

Serah shook her head, smiling at how Noel took full responsibility of her even when he only understood part of the problem. The rib had begun to poke into her lung, causing some damage that would take more than a few days to repair and even longer for rehabilitation. Hope refused to let Serah out until she was fully well enough to face Caius or anything else out in the other time gates.

"They're so cute!" Alyssa whispered next to Hope, "Do you think they'll get together?"

"...Serah's...engaged, Alyssa." Hope smiled tenderly at the younger woman, the image of Noel between his legs made him blush lightly.

"Well that man certainly has competition." Alyssa pouted and crossed her arms, "I wish I could time travel, quiet a lot of good looking men in other futures. Don't you think?"

"We traveled nearly 400 years into the future and _you _still haven't found a 'good looking' guy," Hope teased, "Maybe it's not the guys."

"Hey!" She pushed him affectionately, "Maybe I have but _he _just can't see it."

Hope's heart skipped a beat at that, it wasn't that he had some deep feelings for her, it was the way she said it. Hope knew it would be hard to break it to her, much less keep her quiet about his sexuality.

"Director!" A nurse squeaked as she came between Alyssa and Hope, walking to Serah, "Were you talking to the patient? Her rehabilitation hour is here."

"Ah, perfect," Hope nodded and looked over at Noel, "Noel you can return to Serah after her rehab is done. For now, I'll show you someplace you can relax and put your mind at ease."

For a moment Noel looked like he was going to slash the nurse to pieces, not wanting anyone touching his partner. But once he passed his gaze toward Hope's emerald green eyes he got up calmly and squeezed Serah's hand one more time.

"I'll be back," He said, "Get better, alright?"

"I don't think there's anything else I can do." She smiled.

"That's my girl." Noel knocked his knuckles against her head and walked out the door with Hope and Alyssa, "What is it you want to show me?"

"We have a training room for training guards. It's a simulation area where we bring replicas of actual monsters to life inside the room, you can fight them without getting harmed." Hope explained to the younger man and looked over at Alyssa, "Alyssa could you show him the area? I need to check on a few things."

"Sure thing, Director!" She nodded and took Noel by his arm, chatting away as always.

Hope went down to his office, not the one in his bed room, but the one in the highest floor of the building. He sailed upwards in the elevator, yawning every so often to pop his hears. The dutiful director needed to check on three different projects, none of them relating to Serah and Noel's adventure. One of them was to building another Academy college. The other was to build a park where they had just brought down a building. The last was for a new pre-school. He sat down at his desk, signing contracts and making new ones.

It was about twenty minutes into the hour when his whole room shook violently. With a surprised yelp he fell off of his chair and covered his eyes to the bright that ripped a time gate into his room.

A tall, armored man with feathers in his purple hair stepped through with a girl no older than fifteen years of age. Hope's heart raced madly at the sight of the pair, easily recognizing them from the Serah's descriptions. Caius and Yuel.

"You," Caius didn't bother with his weapon, not seeing Hope as a threat, "What have you done with Noel?"

"Noel?" Hope gathered his voice, "I haven't done anything to him."

"You _demoralized _Noel, that is your crime. Do not lie to me." The older man grabbed Hope by his shirt collar.

"He is old enough to make his own decisions." A fierce courage ran through Hope,"I have done no crimes to him. He made his decision on his own."

"Yuel has told me everything. From your past to what will happen to you both in the future," Caius pressed his weak body against the bed with a single hand, choking Hope, "If you continue this path _I _will destroy you."

"Then you will destroy the future." Yuel's voice was soft as she spoke, pressing her hands to her chest, "You cannot kill him."

Caius let out a deep breath of air and looked at his younger companion. His grip around Hope's throat lessened, allowing Hope to suck in deep breaths. With a jolt Hope took the chance and let out a blast of fire from his hands, his magic returning to his veins in his crisis to live. Caius let out a shout of surprise and let go of the Director. His training with Lighting came back to him, twisting out of the way of Caius's grip. Twisting around he let out another blast, this time electricity, and set up a protective barrier around him with his other hand.

"At least Noel chose a talented man." Caius nodded at Hope in approval, "All the more aggravating."

Hope focused on escaping the room, the only exit being the door Caius was blocking. Taking the chance he let out a whirl wind of air from his palm and jumped on the bed, attempting to leap above Caius and out the door. But his attempt failed as Caius swung his sword, cutting out Hope's attack quickly, and slammed the flat of the blade against Hope's stomach. The protective barrier kept Hope from receiving most of the damage, but the blade still winded him.

The Director fell onto the couch with a loud grunt, Caius forced him onto his stomach and pressed his large hand against the back of his neck. Hope felt the man's breath against his neck as Caius leaned down to pin him further into the bed.

"Caius...you can't..." Hope gasped, "There's...you have...a child...in the room."

"Next time I will be sure there won't," Caius growled deep against his ear, "If you _dare _touch Noel once more, I will do to you whatever you do to him. Are we clear?"

Hope's face was pressed hard against the couch, he felt Caius's armor dig deep into his skin, ripping into his clothing all the while.

"_Are we clear?_" Caius snarled.

Hope nodded. Then suddenly, the pressure was gone from his body. He got up and saw no trace of Caius or Yuel, except for the large slash Caius's blade inflicted upon the wall. Hope sat on the couch and slowly put his face in his hands, sighing. Blood trickled down his back from where the armor had cut him. After he calmed himself Hope went toward the phone attached to the wall and called up a service worker.

"And bring me a new uniform. Thank you." Hope hung up and waited on the couch, sterilizing the wounds with a medical bot. The white haired man put his face in his hands again, not knowing that to do.

"I can't just leave Noel like that, he'd know..." Hope mumbled to himself, "I'll have to talk to him."

* * *

"Your simulation room was great." Noel walked beside the director, "I almost believed I was at the Yassif Massif for a moment."

"A moment? Then I haven't done my job correctly," Hope shook his head, smiling at his own timid joke, "Please, you must shower before stepping into my room. I hope Serah didn't smell...that."

"By _that _you must mean _hardwork,_" Noel grinned, "Serah's used to it."

"I would imagine so." Hope knocked his knuckles against Noel's head as a sign of affection, "Now hurry up, I'll be waiting in my room."

"You don't smell so well yourself," The Hunter grabbed his arm, a familiar lusty gaze in his eyes, "You should take one too."

_I will do to you whatever you do to him_. Caius's voice rang through his head.

"In the morning I will...just in case if...this morning repeats itself." Hope fumbled for an excuse, finding this as the best one.

"It's going to start where we left off right now." Noel seemed urgent for Hope's body.

_Noel is still young. _Hope thought, looking at his honey brown gaze. _And like a child, he wants whatever he can get. _

"No, Noel." Hope tried to rid himself of the young Hunter but Noel refused to take no for an answer.

Not caring for anyone who walked in the hallway, thankfully no one, Noel pinned the director to the wall and kissed him feverishly. Hope responded with the same desire for attention, his thoughts lost in his desires as, for the first time, Hope fought for dominance over Noel. The boy was reluctant to give up his spot but was more than happy to pick a fight. The pins of his shirt were clumsily being pulled off but Hope caught both of Noel's wrists in his hand and detached himself from the young Hunter. Hope was already too heated to hear his rational thoughts, the director pushed them both into an empty shower room and locked the door behind them.

_You musn't do anything to the boy. _A voice shouted. _Caius will do the same to you. _

"H...Hope." Noel whispered his name through the kisses, the Hunter's face began to redden from the heat between them. The look sent all of Hope's thoughts to the back of his mind, he set a shower on and slipped Noel free from his shirt. The younger boy did the same with Hope and reached for his belt buckle. Hope dropped his pants, leaving him in his briefs while Noel stood bare as the morning sun. The shower pelted the both of them, Noel pulled the curtain behind Hope.

Before Noel could pull back from his position Hope bit hard into his neck, the Hunter letting out a surprised moan, allowing the director to take dominance. He left small kisses along Noel's chest, inching lower to Noel's hardened member.

"Hope, are you..are you sure?" Noel ran his hand through Hope's hair, it took all of his training to not force him down between his legs.

"I said I'd return the favor." Hope ran his tongue inside Noel's belly button, just for the quirky pleasure. Noel pressed his back against the wall of the shower and felt Hope take him inside his mouth.

There was a shiver of cold heat that ran down Noel's spine, he began to pant as Hope followed Noel's previous example, pleasuring him the same way Noel had done to him.

_Caius wouldn't dare do this to me. _Hope thought as he opened his eyes to look up at Noel, his flushed face was red, his free hand scratching at the shower stall wall while his own toes curled in. Brown eyes met green eyes in their state of euphoria, it sent Noel into a frenzy of even louder gasps. Quicker than Hope, surprisingly Noel came into the director's mouth. In reflex Hope swallowed and choked at the sudden load, pulling Noel out of his mouth and coughing.

Noel sank down the wall, his legs spread around Hope. Both of them were soaking wet from the shower, the hot water creating steam all around them. Hope pressed the green button at the side of the wall to release a small amount of shampoo into his hand. He turned toward the still panting hunter and began to wash his hair, making Noel close his eyes at the feel of Hope's soft fingers rubbing into his scalp.

"I'm a grown boy." Noel protested but pushed his head under Hope's head, enjoying the sensation.

"A dirty boy, more like. Hope put a dab of bubbles on the hunter's nose and continued to wash his hair. Noel reached out with his hand and got his own dab of shampoo and began to sink the liquid into Hope's white hair. Hope looked down at the younger boy, smiling at the look on his face which was a mix of pleasure and pure happiness. Noel met his gaze and leaned forward, Hope catching his lips.

_Caius would have to strip from that armor if he were to do anything to me. _Hope thought furiously, making him bite hard on Noel's lips. _I'm not doing anything wrong to Noel. Noel is old enough to say no and I'm wise enough to tell if he doesn't want it. _

Noel broke the kiss to grin at the older man. Hope could only grin back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Something is wrong with Hope," Noel said to Serah, "He keep flinching if anyone comes up behind him. "Has Alyssa said anything about it?"

"Hmmm...Alyssa did say Hope was being kept up at night, you must know something about that...I mean you spend all you time with him, right?" The younger Farron sister tapped her chin with a delicate finger.

It's been a week since Serah was hospitalized and Noel was starting to understand the severity of Serah's situation. She was perfectly safe within Hope and the Academy's reach but if they were to set foot in a time gate it was a sure way for that rib to poke something vital. Noel stopped getting antsy after the first few days, his relationship with Hope calming him immensely through the endless hours.

"Well...he's perfectly calm around me. He hasn't said anything...I really don't know what's wrong with him," Noel trailed off, trying his best to keep the red from appearing on his cheeks, "I'm worried."

"It might be some of his research projects...the stress of them all, you know?" She said, trying to reassure Noel, "You should hang around him a little more and find out what...if we find out whats wrong then we can help him."

"Just what I was thinking...thanks," Noel smiled at his time traveling partner, "How's the rib feeling?"

"The therapy is going well...they're slowly moving the bone back in place. They said I should be out by the end of the month," She saw the look in Noel's brown eyes, "I'm sorry, Noel...please don't leave without me, I don't know what'd I do if you got hurt."

"I won't, Serah," He reassured her with a sign, "Trust me. I need you with me when I travel."

They went into a short silence, one they usually shared while they walked through various areas throughout time. It put the both of them at peace, but only for a short moment.

"Look, there's Hope! You should talk to him now." Serah startled Noel back into reality.

"I'll see you later." Noel patted Serah's hand, poking Moggle awake before he left the room.

The stark white haired man walked briskly through the medical center, carrying a coffee in one hand and a clear tablet tucked under his other.

"Hope!" Noel bounded behind the man. Hope gave a shout of surprise and dropped his coffee and tablet. Noel, reflexes and all, saved the tablet from sure destruction, although he couldn't say the same for the coffee. It splattered all over the floor, making dots on Hope's pants and stinging burns on Noel's leg, neither of them noticed.

"Oh...sorry Noel, you startled me." Hope smiled at the sight of his lover, "What is it you need?"

"Can we talk in private?" Noel looked down at his pants, "We can talk while you change."

"Noel...I-er...I don't think this is a good time for _that._" He said in a hushed voice, avoiding the glances of others as they passed the two.

"I know! I know...I know..." Noel shouted at first, bringing his voice down to a low tone, "I just want to talk to you in private."

"Can't this wait? My apologizes but I've got a bio-mechan-" The director was cut off by Noel's sharp glare, "Ok, ok. Let's walk to my room."

The two walked side by side, a bot cleaning up the coffee mess behind them. Hope's steps were light, as if ready to run, there was a hint of fear in his emerald gaze as he walked down the hall, constantly looking behind his back.

"What's going on with you?" Noel snapped.

"Nothing is going on with me." Hope said, his green eyes wide, "Why are you so cranky?"

"I'm not cranky, dammit, you're the one walking around like some...bird in a room full of cats!" Noel's voice rose in frustration, "What are you scared of?"

"Noel I'm not scared of anything..." Hope denied as he opened his bedroom door, "You should head outside of the lab more, I think the same scenery is getting to you."

"_Hope._" Noel slammed the door shut, making the machine cranks screech by the sheer power of the younger male, "You _are not _ok."

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately...just a little paranoid is all." Hope reassured Noel.

"Obviously you haven't been getting much sleep, you've been with me every night. Except for that one night last week," Noel said accusingly as he sat on his bed, "After that you stopped...we stopped...you know..."

Hope started to change out of his pants, letting the silence ride on.

"What happened that night?" Noel asked in a calm voice.

"Nothing. I just got caught up in work...I'm sorry, Noel. I'll make it up tonight, I promise." Hope said quietly, "I just need to fix a few things and I should be free for a few days."

"Hope...please, talk to me." Noel stood, watching Hope wince a little as he put on a clean pair of pants, "Why do you have those bruises?"

Hope looked at Noel, eyes wider than Noel never thought possible. Fear was pulsing through his gaze as he stared at the younger boy.

"I'm a hunter, Hope. I know the signs of a fight. I know you were in one. What happened?" Noel waited for an answer.

Instead he watched Hope shake his head, bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and his shoulders shake. Hope was trying all too hard to keep his composure. Noel shot up like a bullet and grasped Hope without hesitation. Whatever it was, Hope didn't want to talk about it. Noel wrapped his arms tight around the older man, feeling the small shivers of Hope trail into his own body.

"I'm sorry," Noel whispered, "I'm sorry. I just...want you to talk to me."

Hope buried his head, as much as he could, into the crook of Noel's neck. He still shook, but there were no tears, no small cries or anything to say Hope was crying. Noel guided him to the floor, making him relax as he leaned his back against the dresser. With both hands Noel took him away from his neck, pushing soft startling white hair from his eyes and held his face in his hands. Noel leaned into his face, closing the gap between them but pausing just before they could kiss.

Hope's small breaths blew against his nose, emerald eyes focused on the hunter's lips. Noel studied Hope's reaction, seeing only patient desperation but no the desire. Slowly Noel pressed against soft, thin lips, fitting together perfectly. A moment of silence passed between the two, neither of them moved, enjoying the feel of the other against them.

Noel was the first to pull away, opening his eyes to meet Hope's.

"Did you like that?" Noel asked tenderly. Hope nodded, his lids half closed, his gaze focused on Noel's lips.

Noel ducked under the director's chin gently, kissing him softly right against his jaw. Hope shuddered at the touch of Noel's lips against his skin, refusing to move as Noel nipped lower, pausing just above his closed collar.

"Like this?" Noel asked once more, running his tongue against the little dip between his collarbones.

This time Hope nodded.

Noel pulled away from his shirt and began to fiddle with Hope's belt. He felt the director's hand catch his wrist in a swift motion. For a moment Noel stared down at the hands, wondering why Hope would ever rejection an act he loved so much. He looked up at the director, whose pink lips were parted ever so slightly, trying to speak but unable to find the words.

Noel sighed, trying to contain his anger and annoyance.

"Hope, I don't care what it is I just need you to tell me who...did this to you...whatever it is." Noel got up, running a hand through his brown mane of hair, "I just want you back."

"If I told you I hardly think you'd believe me." Hope said low.

"It's Caius, isn't it?" Noel looked at him, "Of course it's Caius."

"How...?" The director started to get up.

"He's done this before...just before everyone in my world died, I did come to a few relations," Noel shook his head, anger welling up inside his chest, "I thought he'd leave me..._us_ alone for just this one time...I...I'm so sorry Hope."

"It's not your fault." Hope shook his head.

"You shouldn't have had to feel the pain. Whatever he's done to you, I'm only suspecting the worst." Noel curled his hand into fists, "It's better if we don't see each other as we are, Hope. Get me a separate room."

"I'm not going to-" Hope started.

"_Don't __argue with me, Hope._" Noel shouted, "You will _not _be harmed because of _my _desires. I refuse it. Get me a new room. Stop...seeing me like that. And he'll leave you alone."

Before Hope retort Noel stormed out of the room, leaving nothing but the ghost of a kiss on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Kinda short woopises :c

Chapter 6

_How the hell did he know? _Hope thought furiously as he shrugged his Academy shirt over his head. His hands shook with anxiety as he turned his head to get at the white sterile bandages that wrapped around his back.

Caius did keep his word about harming Hope if he ventured any further with his relationship with Noel. But not in a way Hope expected.

_If you so badly want him, then you must show it. _The word rippled through Hope's mind like a raging fire.

With the burning tip of the enchanted sword Caius carved Noel's name into Hope's back. The voice lock spell Caius allowed him to burn the name into his flesh without a sound, for hours Hope was cringing in pain, unable to call for help. A few healing spells later and Hope was able to numb the pain for a short period of time, allowing him to disinfect the bleeding wound and seal it shut using an emergency med-bot at the corner of his office.

Still, Hope didn't want to avoid Noel. Of all the things in the world, Hope decided to be purely stubborn on his relationship. Hope loved it, their relationship, Noel...everything. Hope enjoyed waking up everyday, his work was done quicker than he ever had before. Noel was like a gift from the gods and Hope wouldn't let that waste away. And so Hope continued.

A night after the incident, Caius came back again. Hope wasn't ready for the next pain Caius inflicted. This time burning a ragged, permanent scar down his right leg, causing the limp. The nights were filled with his taunts, whispers, hallucinations, caused by the trauma and spells Caius inflicted upon him. Hope hadn't had a good nights sleep in ages, that caused his ticks and jittery motions. The pills couldn't take away any of it, much to Hope's dismay.

Worse, it took away Noel.

They may not have had a real, solid relationship, considering it was formed by Noel's daring little move, but they did have a connection. Hope wasn't a man for emotion nor connection, not since his friends saved Cocoon, leaving him to his own doings. He worked hard, to make them proud. That's all that mattered to him. Until Noel came by. Now he wanted nothing more than to take a vacation and spend hours with Noel, not sleepless nights nor showers.

"Why is it so wrong for me to share myself?" Hope muttered and taped himself up, using a med-bot to tighten the stitches that came loose and disinfect any germs that may have collected in the ruined flesh.

* * *

"What's wrong, Noel?" Serah saw the look on her partner's face. She knew at once something was wrong.

"Nothing." Noel said, sharpening his sword next to her bedside, "How's the rib?"

"Noel." The Farron sister narrowed her blue eyed gaze at him, "What's wrong?"

"_Noth-ing." _He flicked her nose affectionately, trying to get her away from his secrets. She remained unfazed, crossing her arms over her wounded chest and narrowing her gaze even more.

They lapsed into silence as Noel looked down to her avoid her eyes, taking the stone against his blade once more.

_Bop. _

Noel looked up in reflex, grabbing whatever Serah just threw at him. But it vanished from his grip before he could close his fingers around it. He felt a puff of pink dust fall on his fingers. Mog was next to Serah, who was still glaring down at him. Even Mog joined in with the Farron, crossing his arms as much as he could and narrowing his small black eyes.

"Don't play this game, Farron." Noel warned.

She threw Mog again, Noel dodged it but didn't count on Mog vanishing in front of him and hitting him at the back of his head with his little clock wand. Noel snapped out to catch Mog but the little moggle got away before he could catch him. If Noel walked away, Mog would only continue this game until he came back and told Serah anything.

_Dear goddess, she takes after her sister. _Noel thought as he gave a sigh, setting his weapons across his back.

"Alright, alright," Noel put his hands up in defeat, "I may have gotten into a bit of a fight with Hope."

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Like a...fight you would with Snow." Noel tried to elaborate, he didn't exactly feel comfortable with saying it straight out.

"Oh! Oh..._oh..._" Serah's eyes grew a little wide with surprise, "I didn't know you two were..."

"Yeah, me neither." He rolled his eyes, blowing a little length of hair from his face.

"Well, what did you fight about?" She asked, softening her tone.

"We...er..." Noel couldn't say Caius was just popping in one Hope every night, threatening to kill him with goddess knows what type of torture, "A little disagreement. It's a long story, I'd rather not."

"That's fine," Serah smiled, "You two should just talk, you know?"

"Yeah I gue-"

There was a pitched scream that broke through the quiet night in the medical wing. Noel's eyes got wide, familiar with the voice. Serah was stunned at the sound, nodding for her time traveling friend to go. Noel shot out of the door, bolting down the corridor to the sound of the screams. He just barely missed the security officers who would have told him to stay back, their footsteps barely keeping up with his as he shot down the corridors. His trained ears picking up source without a problem.

Noel tripped in his haze of terror. Noel never tripped. Never faltered. Never wavered. Not a trained hunter like him. But the sound of Hope's pained voice caught him so off guard. Made his life time of training escape his mind and body.

"_CAIUS__!" _Noel screamed as he got up, "_Hope agreed! He agreed!" _

Another tortured screech.

"_You promised not to hurt him!_" Noel's throat was raw as he stopped in front of a bathroom door. One where the screams were coming from.

Noel beat the door with his fists, the lock jammed so no one could get in from the outside. He screamed for Hope, stabbing at the door with his blades. All useless.

At some point, between Noel's desperate cries and the security guards finally catching up to the scene the door opened.

Noel dropped his blades and rushed into the room, not caring at the door shut behind him. Noel didn't even bother to think this was a trap. He didn't care.

"I'm so sorry, Hope." The Hunter's voice cracked as he dropped to the ground, it was too dark to see where Hope was.

"And I too." Caius said lowly.


	7. Chapter 7

Wooh, wooh fight scene!

Chapter 7

As soon as the door shut, Noel was by Hope's side. His eyes adjusted to the dark quickly, allowing him to see his companion. Hope's shirt was torn open, blood seeping through wounds that ran in a jagged motion from his chest down to his hip.

"_Caius, you promised._" Noel snarled, he looked around blindly. His vision for the dark was far better than anyone else's but he was still only human, the bathroom was big and Caius moved around from his original position.

"I promised _nothing _to this one." The older man's voice surged through the darkness.

"Hope? Hope!" Alyssa, from the other side of the door was beating at the metal, "Hope, can you answer me?"

"He's fine, Alyssa." Noel found his voice, it cracked sorrowfully, "Just...just give me sometime."

"Noel, what's going on? What happened to Hope? Who else is there with you?" Alyssa's voice was calm at the sound of someone answering her. Behind Alyssa was a squad of officers, dressed in black armor with guns trained at the door.

"Hope is bearing some wounds, bring a medical team, stat. Caius is here with me, just...leave us be for now. We have to talk," Noel waited for an answer but when he didn't, he spoke again, "If you don't leave, Caius won't leave and it'll be too late for Hope. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Ok Noel..." Alyssa finally answered, "We'll leave. A medical team will be just around the corner."

Noel and Caius heard footsteps fall away from the door, Noel shuddered at the lack of protection he had from his once friendly companion. Hope's breathing worsened, becoming shallow and full of pain with every exhale.

"Hope...Hope can you hear me?" Noel whispered to his short time lover. Hope trained his gaze on the younger male, nodding in the darkness. It hurt far too much to speak and in that dark Noel could hardly see his head move, he only saw stark white hair shag up and down once, "I need you to stay with me."

"I made sure not to be fatal." Caius interrupted Noel's concentration with Hope.

_"_I broke the relation with him," Noel snapped his head toward the source of the sound, "Yet you continued with this. What did you do to him before?"

"I branded him like he branded you," Caius lifted his sword, touching the soft purple bruise below Noel's collarbone, "You have lost respect for what you stand for, Noel. You serve only the seeres and you are owned _only _by the seeres. Or did we forget...?"

"This is no brand!" Noel stood, "You've forgotten what it is to have somebody, Caius. _You've _spent far too long alone with Yuel. You've forgott-"

"I have forgotten nothing." He spoke as if it were set in stone, "It matters none what you think, I have only come to speak and I will. _Without _your interruptions."

Noel, seeing blinding hot white anger, lunged at the guardian. Striking at his hard plated armor with a swing of the flame shaped sword, he took the recoil moment to unsheathe the shorter sword. Knowing Caius's next move he ducked under the large, swinging blade and raced forward. He struck home with his shorter sword, sticking the blade heavily into the older man's forearm.

There was a snarl from Caius's throat, a surge of energy coming from his anger and to his sword ripped apart the bathroom sinks as he brought his sword back to him, closing in on Noel. The Hunter rolled to the side, releasing an electroshock of magic from his hand, giving the water a lethal surge as it pooled around Caius. The purple haired guardian was hardly affected by the electricity, his suit of armor protecting him from most magic attacks.

With a swing Caius brought down his sword onto Noel. The Hunter, in return, brought his own two swords up against his fellow guardian's. There were short surges of energy sputtering from the two blades, giving light to see the damage on Hope. Stark white hair was thickened with blood, previous wounds were creating a pool around his back and fresh wounds were slipping down his body.

_Kreiss_

That was the word that was carved into Hope's bare chest. Noel felt his chest tighten at the sight of his companion, he could only guess the name on Hope's back was. Noel looked back at Caius, through the sputters of energy coming from the two swords, liquid hot magic spewed onto the ground around them. Some of it hitting Hope, keeping him conscious and in full pain.

Noel forced all his weight to the side, his two swords bringing down Caius's blade beside him. The nimble Hunter leapt onto the sword, racing only a few steps before managing to sink in his blade into Caius's shoulder. The older man fell like a tree, collapsing as Noel's anger shattered his armor with the point of his shorter sword. Noel stood over him, screaming in rage.

"Leave Hope alone." Noel snarled through heavy breaths, "Leave him and leave me until _our _time comes. Do not disrupt my..._our _lives until we come to our final battle, Caius. There you can kill me, there I can defeat you. There you will erase my existence and there I will erase yours. Do you comply?"

Caius started to mutter something other than a simple yes. Noel pressed his weight into the blade, making Caius shout in pain and surprise.

"_Do you comply?" _Noel screamed at the older man.

The Hunter felt a hand on his shoulder, making him release his weight from the blade. Looking up he was face to face with Yuel, she smiled softly at the Hunter and Caius.

"Do not damage him anymore now." She spoke, her voice like the twinkling of bells, "As you said, you must wait until your final battle."

"Yuel..." Noel got up, ripping his blade from the older man and dropped it onto the floor, "I'm sorry..."

Noel opened his arms slightly, unsure if the seeres would return the gesture. She did, to his surprise and happiness. The tiny seeres folded into him, resting her head on his chest, smiling softly.

"We will meet again, Noel." Yuel said after a moment, she pulled away and came beside Caius.

"As enemies or as friends?" Noel asked.

"_We _are never enemies, Noel." The seeres shook her head and looked down at Caius, "But you are to him."

The Hunter didn't answer to that, only nodded lightly. A beam of light ripped through the darkness, a hole in time.

"You have made your decision do not change it." Yuel said simply and stepped through the time hole, Caius was sucked in after her, his blade coming with. At once the hole stitched itself back in place, leaving Noel bloody, bruised and in the dark.

Noel came out of his trance and kicked open the busted bathroom door, he gave a shout and went back for Hope, who was hardly conscious.

"I...I'm sorry...you had to...see this..." Hope breathed softly, gesturing toward his wounds.

"No, no Hope," Noel shook his head, pushing stark white hair from his face, "It's done. It's over, Hope. Those wounds will heal. I'll heal them, Hope. I'm going to heal you. I'm so sorry, Hope. I'm so sorry."

"No..." Hope whispered, his voice fading, eyes fluttering shut, "Noel..."

"Hope? Hope. _Hope!_" Noel caressed his face feverishly, trying to get back some response from the older man. A medical team pushed him away, allowing them to get Hope onto the bed.

Noel followed endlessly, shouting Hope's name. Ignoring Alyssa. Ignoring the doctors who tried to sedate him. Ignoring the threats to tranquilize him.

"_I'll be here, Hope!_" Noel struggled against the officers hold, "I'm going to heal you!"

The only response was the sharp pinging noise of the heart rate monitor. Hope's heart stopped beating.

That's when Noel began to fight. He cracked one's jaw. He broke a wrist. A few ribs. He chipped someone's tooth. All before Alyssa injected him with a sedation medicine, his screams becoming mutters becoming whispers becoming breathless, inaudible whispers.

Hope's dead heartbeat ringing through Noel's ears as he fell into a forceful, unconscious state.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been three days. Three days since he heard Hope scream. Three days since he ran into that room to fight Caius. For Hope. For Hope who had his name carved into his back and chest. Three days since Noel got up happy and refreshed.

"Serah would like to see you." Alyssa knocked on Noel's door, it was actually Hope's bedroom. Noel hasn't gone out of that room once, just for eating or drinking or showering.

"Tell her I'm busy." Noel mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"You said that to her last time." She tried to unlock the door with a passcode but Noel managed to change it last minute.

"Does it matter?" He picked up his head, his chestnut brown hair was flat against his head, his voice still raw and scratchy.

"We need to re-dress your wounds, the med-bot won't keep it from infection." Alyssa said. The thought of his own wounds sent his head into the pillow again, the last thing he wanted was to think of the fight. Think of Hope.

With a growl Noel got up and walked over to the door, pressing in the keycode he met face to face with Alyssa. She was a tiny little thing, but she did have a spark of intelligence mixed with aggression. She smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood and took his arm. He followed her down the hall and up the stairs, the hall where the fight had occurred was still off limits, yellow signs blocked anyone from walking there.

"I won't take you to see either of them if you don't want to," Alyssa said to Noel, "I'll be true to my word. I'll only re-dress your wounds and let go be on your way."

"I want to see Serah." He met her colored gaze, they sparked at the positive outlook of my words, "I need to apologize to her. For not getting back sooner...I left her...she must've seen Hope in the bed and..."

"Hey now! Don't talk like that!" She piped up, tapping my face lightly, "Hope is fine now! And Serah's getting better by the day! Everything is looking just fine. What happened, happened. You can't stick on it like...like a cat to milk. Ok?"

He stayed silent but nodded. He should have taken his sword with him, it would've set his over reactive nerves to rest for the time being. Alyssa took him into a private medical room and told him to strip.

Noel's shirt went to the floor along with his oddly fashioned pants. He was left in old bandages and black briefs. Alyssa, professional and all, carefully took the bandages from around his chest, arms, wrists and legs. She studied each one, recorded them with a small camera, and set out for new antibiotic salve. Noel waited calmly, surprised he was hallucinating and relapsing into a series of crazed behaviors like he normally did outside of Hope's room.

Noel, at this moment, still didn't know if Hope was alive or not.

He never asked. He didn't want the answer. The loud ringing in his ears told him Hope was dead for that instant Noel was put under sedation. That loud ringing put enough daggers in his chest to tell him there was a larger change of Hope being dead than alive.

His fingers started to twitch, the behaviors were beginning.

_BAM _

But before Noel could drown in his own thoughts, the one and only Farron sister burst into the room. One hand on the door while the other clenched Mog tightly. There was pure determination and anger on her face, two nurses stood behind her warily.

Miss Farron stormed down the space between them and closed it with her hand cracking across Noel's face. He fell to the side, holding his cheek, raw with pain from her blow.

"_NOEL CRISS._" She shouted, so loudly Mog poofed from her grip in fright. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, sky blue eyes crackling with anger, her lips set in a frustrated snarl. _"How dare you._"

"Serah I-"

Noel was smacked again. Across his other cheek. And for good measure too.

"You _left me _in that hospital room wondering what was going on. I would have forgiven you if you'd left for an hour or two, but _three days?" _She continued, the heat of her voice bearing down on Noel like fire on his skin, "I saw Hope being wheeled down the hall and you! I didn't see you at all!"

He cringed.

"No one would tell me where you went! I thought you _died,_ Noel. I really did!" Serah grabbed his shoulders this time, realizing for the first time he bore scars of a fight. One, obviously, that no one had yet informed her of.

Noel began to speak but it came out in flustered stutters. His face scrunched up and he stopped all attempts to speak. Instead he looked at her with apologetic brown eyes, water falling them as he slammed his hands down in frustration.

At once she grasped her time traveling friend in a loving hug. Noel wrapped his arms around his friend, possibly his only remaining friend, and cried into the crook of her neck. She massaged his back affectionately, crying a little herself, and smoothed down his hair. Alyssa came in not moments too soon and paused at the scene, Serah nodded to her.

Alyssa left the salve and clean bandages on the counter beside her and shut the door, allowing Noel to relieve himself without worrying about the public. Mog, as best as he could, hugged Noel's shoulder, soothing him with little _kupos _every now and then. That only made Noel cry harder, out of all his years living he has never be in such a comforting area. With people who didn't challenge him or depend on him constantly, nearly driving him insane with responsibility.

Serah took Noel's face into her hands and she kissed him gently on his forehead, she stood on her tip toes to do so.

"Noel, I'm so sorry." Her voice was softer, blue eyes replaced with affection rather than rash anger.

"Serah just...just tell me one thing," He whispered, allowing her to wipe away his tears with her hand, "Is...Is Hope alive?"

She had her hand on his cheek as he asked the question, she moved it to under his jaw line, catching his chin with a gentle push. Her face was blank, showing no answer. The anticipation killed him, it gnawing at him. His fingers started to twitch again.

But Serah wouldn't just make him suffer like that. Not when she began to speak, her lips twitching into a smile or a frown, Noel couldn't tell anymore.

"He's been calling for you for a while now." Serah said.

Noel could only smile and grab her into a hug once more, a gasp of air that was thick between a sob and a cry of laughter escaped his throat. Only then did Serah begin to dress his wounds and only then did Noel go into a repetitive speech of "thank you"s.

It took another slap to the face for Serah to shut him up.


	9. Chapter 9

hi, ok I came out of my long break from this before I kind of have to go back into another one :c I'll try to update asap, lots of work in school in all now. Reviews and comments are always welcomed!

* * *

Chapter 9

Noel strode through the halls, ignoring the gazes of everyone who stopped to stare at him. He was only a child in the eyes of this hospital. A child that bore scars no one has ever seen, and those who have? They've seen them on the battlefield in the middle of a war. Wasn't he supposed to be in a bed? Get some help? What was Alyssa just standing there and smiling for?

He walked down the corner, into the ER "resting" rooms, those patients who came sucessful out of life endearing surgery were wheeled in here. Hope was in here. Noel peered through the doors, watching as each room got bigger and bigger. The larger the room the more life threatening the surgery was, according to Alyssa. His breath caught as the size of the rooms became big enough to host a party of five...seven...ten people.

Noel stopped at a room that could hold ten people for a game of a twister and a zumba tournament. The room was bleach white, everything but the metals and colored wires in the room was white. Sunlight fell through the white curtains, warming up the floor it touched. There was a boring wood framed portrait of a bunch of purple flowers. He opened the door quietly, noting the figure on the white bed.

"...Noel?" Hope looked up from his book, half his face was covered with bandages from a vicious head wound and the other half of his face was bruised, a rather green-yellowish color now. His chest was bare, strapped fully down in sterile strips and his legs hidden under a warm, white knit blanket. Hope's eyes were bright with joy as he looked at his dear partner, taking note that he was just as well as he was.

Noel slammed the door behind him in his haste to touch his older partner. The book was knocked from Hope's hands and Noel launched himself onto his body. Arms gripped tightly around his chest, a weight pressed up on his legs and another heartbeat slammed madly against his skin. The familiar scent of Noel scent Hope into warm frenzy of affection. He clutched the boy's shoulders and pressed his arm against his neck, running a hand through chestnut brown hair. Neither of them moved, fully enjoying each others touch to their full content.

"I thought you died." Noel mumbled against his neck, sending a tickle through Hope's senses.

"I certainly wouldn't go without thanking you." Hope lifted his free leg up to press it against Noel, nearly pulling him into a full cuddle.

Another few moments of silence, Noel shifted his weight to sit himself on top of Hope. His hands supporting him while pressing on either side of Hope's lithe body, the bottom half of his body leaning against Hope's bent leg and on top of his other. They were face to face, studying each others wounds. Hope let out a little laugh as he watched Noel's brows furrow in complete concentration, his canine teeth bite over the corner of his lip and his nose scrunched ever so slightly as if to smell his wounds.

"What's so funny?" Noel demanded.

"Your face." Hope's chuckle became laughter, for the first time in a while Hope finally felt happy without having to force himself.

"There's nothing wrong with my face." The Hunter's face flushed with a pink shade of embarssment.

Hope only laughed a little harder at that, quieting his voice as he took two hands to the boy's face. Noel glanced at Hope, taking his gaze away from his bandaged covered chest and allowed Hope to bring him forward.

With a little pained effort Hope managed to kiss Noel full on the lips, feeling the Hunter's breath catch in his throat as the warmth radiated through the both of them. Noel, nearly begging for more, forcefully pressed into Hope, taking his face with his hands and biting a little on his lip. Hope flinched at the pain, softly triggering his trauma, and let out a little _mmpf. _

"Sorry." Noel pulled away, pressing his forehead against Hope's as he glanced down at his lips. A little blood trickled down, creating a darker shade on Hope's mouth.

Hope only pressed down his fears and smiled. "I missed you too."

The older man gave a little squeak as he felt a tongue dab against his new wound.

"Caius won't hurt us anymore." Noel said, occasionally his gaze would flicker from emerald eyes to bleeding lips.

Another dab.

"I...I'm glad to hear it." Hope couldn't full believe Noel, not after what Caius did to him. The marks would stay, the wounds that streaked across his chest were jagged and illegible from the surgery, and fade away given the time and medication.

"Trust me." Noel said with a sharp could only nod. Suddenly the boy got off the bed, ripping out of Hope's hands.

"Mr. Esthiem, your therapy is scheduled for now." A nurse came into the room. Noel heard the nurse even before she stepped in, and busied himself with his loose bandages. "Oh, hello Noel! How are the wounds?"

"Never better," Noel forced a smiled and looked at Hope, "I'll be back later."

"I'll request for the door to be left open." Hope nodded, unsure of the gaze in Noel's eyes.

* * *

Noel came back as promised, but not at a time Hope would have thought. Right before dinner time, around eight at night. The ER "resting" side of the hospital was quiet for the most part, except for the footsteps of a certain Hunter. He slipped through Hope's door and placed the "Do Not Disturb" card on the door, being in the reasonably healthy state he was Hope just had to answer to the nurse when she knocked on the door and there would be no worries.

"Noel...it's a bit late, isn't it? I thought you would have come during the afternoon." Hope was well enough to stand on his own and walk around his room, but he was still required to be wheeled around through the halls. He stood half out of his clothes, the bath of the next room running loudly in their awkward silence.

"Serah kept me." He apologized lightly, rubbing his head free of a headache. Serah and Alyssa put him through multiple tests to check his body for any internal wounds, there were none much to his surprise.

"I hope everything went well." Hope raised an eyebrow at the Hunter, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I uh...is the bath running?" Noel asked, stepping more into the room.

"Yes I was just about to-" Noel didn't give him a chance to finish. A fierce, begging tongue fought in between his lips and pushed him through the doors of the bathroom. Hope returned the passion just as well, slamming the door behind him just as Noel came in, he took the chance to pin the Hunter up against the door. Only to feel hands ripping at the buttons of his hospital shorts.

Hope grabbed Noel's wrist, keeping his hand clenched tight around his shorts so they didn't fall off, and pulled away from him.

"Isn't this all too sudden?" Hope asked tenderly.

"We've face fucked each other before, I don't see how this is different." The tone in Noel's voice made Hope flinch with embarssment, his face flushing a dark shade of red as Noel kissed him again, his hand slipping away from Hope's grip and freeing himself of his own clothes.

With a splash Hope was pushed underwater by the weight of the Hunter, for a moment he panicked but felt hands drag him upwards, lips still against his as they came out. Hope gasped as they pulled away, pushing a thick flop of hair over his forehead to look at Noel. They were both nude in the tub, bandages slipping free from their skin because of the bubbly water. Noel hungrily ripped at Hope's sterile strips, wanting to bite into the flesh where Caius touched. A sense of territory washed over him, making him ignore the little cries from Hope.

A splash of water came over his face and Noel came back to his senses.

"I...I'm sorry." Noel breathed, holding his head. "Did...I hurt you?"

"No, of course not," Hope touched Noel's face tenderly, "I just...need you to promise you'll stop when I say stop."

Noel looked down at himself, taking off his own bandages first and tossing them onto the floor with a wet splat. Hope did the same, showing the fading stitches and scars on his chest to Noel. The bubbles of the bath grew at an aggressive rate, they were scentless and tasteless, only there for Hope's mutual comfort. Hope reached behind him and pressed the button to stop the bubbles and the water from flowing in. Silence trickled between them now. Noel looked up and nodded at Hope, he promised he would stop when he says stop.

Noel tried once more, kissing softly at the flesh of his neck and sliding further into the tub. His nose touched the water as he ran a tongue up Hope's chest, sending a shiver down the director's spine. He bit sharply at Hope, taking in parts of his flesh before sinking further.

"Noel?" Hope questioned the Hunter's direction as his head went underwater, bubbles closing around where the Hunter left. He let out a shuddering gasp as he felt a mouth close around his cock, the difference in the temperature of the water and the mouth of his partner sent Hope into the beginnings of a heated frenzy. He bucked his hips, feeling Noel pull away for a moment and then let out a low moan as Noel took him back in.

His fingers slipped against the white tub, struggling to get a grip as Noel continued to pleasure him. At some point he noted how long the Hunter had been underwater and sent a hand down into the water to feel for him. But suddenly he felt a finger slip inside of him, his back arched and he shouted at the pain. Noel came out of the bubbles, shaking his face clear of water and didn't hesitate to bite into Hope's neck. The director felt the finger slip out and back in, ripples of pain made him give out stutters of moan.

Noel captured his lips, feeling the little grunts of pain as he stuck another finger into Hope. After moments of awkward pain Hope gave out a low, pleasured moan, forcing himself to pull away from Noel and press his face hard against his neck. The Hunter seemed to have found Hope's little bundle of pleasure nerves, he hit it again, getting another soft groan from him. Another hitched his breathing to gasps, refusing to take any moments of rest from each hit now Noel felt Hope's teeth dig into his skin. Hope's toes curled against the sides of the bath as he tried to keep his composure. Noel pushed his head under Hope's chin, letting his partner gasp and breathe as he sucked at his skin, nails leaving little pricks at his skin.

Hope felt his stomach tighten and there was no denying Noel felt it too. The Hunter ducked his head underwater again, taking Hope into his mouth and pushed at the pleasure spot one more time. Senses in a white hot fury Hope released himself into Noel, letting out a shout of pleasure. Noel came up from the surface, coughing a little and licked the spittle of Hope from his lips. Hope himself rested against the tub, breathing heavy and tipped his head back against the wall, exposing his neck.

"Must I..." Hope fought for breath to speak. Noel rested himself on top of the director, folding his arms against his chest above the scars, his chin on his arms. "Must I return the favor?"

He picked up his head, brushing a slop of wet white hair from his face to meet the Hunter's gaze. Noel noted Hope's flushed face, taking a mental picture of his cherry red cheeks and lusty green eyes. Noel loved seeing Hope like this.

"Only if you want." Noel said, smiling a little.

"I'll be a surprise visit." Hope smiled back.

Noel only pushed himself up to kiss Hope lightly on the lips, tasting him one last time before slipping out of the tub for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

/I wanted fluff so I wrote fluff but it's like really short part one of this fluff because I'm horribly busy. I'll make it up over the weekend, ok? ok. thank you./

Chapter 10

It's been a week since the incident with Caius. Hope was getting better, bruises fading and bones healing quickly thanks to a greatly built medical team. He worked out of his wheelchair and moved into a slow walk. Hope walked from his room and toward the dining area where Alyssa, Serah and Noel were all sitting.

"Hope!" Noel grinned at once, nearly knocking over Moggle as he raised his glass of apple juice.

"Hey." Hope smiled and took a seat next to Noel. Alyssa and Serah sat on one side, laughing at some joke Hope had come in too late to hear. "What's for breakfast?"

"A little bit of waffle...and some whip cream. I love this stuff," Noel was shoveling down a whole spoonful of whip cream into his mouth as he spoke, "How'd you guys even make this?"

"Magic." Hope teased him and stole a spot of it from Noel's face, licking the whip cream from his finger.

"We've got can-fuls!" Alyssa chirped. "We could send one to your room."

"Please do," He nodded sincerely to the girl, "Serah, how's the rib?"

"Just about better. Alyssa says I just need one more surgical procedure and they can move the rib back into place." Serah smiled at her time traveling friend. She'd been worried sick for the past few days, he rarely came out of his room and when he did, he was never there to see her. She figured he was going to Hope's room to chat but still..she couldn't help to sense her friends was still thinking hard on the fight with Caius.

For the past few weeks, Serah's been in and out of the surgical rooms. With each visit the medical team moved the bent rib slowly back into place, allowing to heal and re-heal as they inserted a jelly like substance between the crack to keep it from closing all the way It wasn't as painful as it sounded, Serah would stay unconscious from the medication and wake up with only a pounding throb at her side.

"Great! We can finally get on the road with your graviton ores." Noel looked at the two directors. "I've been itching to get back on the field."

"In due time, Noel." Hope said soundly. "But for now, enjoy the rest of your 'vacation'."

"Yeah, about that..." Noel leaned to Hope's ear, away from the hearing of the two girls across the table, "I'm going to need to borrow you for the day. So clear out whatever you thought of doing and meet me at the front of the building." _  
_

"I...uh..." Hope thought about the two meetings he had to attend, the three science groups he had to check up on and-

"Hope, I'm still in charge until you're able enough to walk on your own." Alyssa piped up. Hope raised an eyebrow, realizing that she took over the meetings he'd missed for the last few weeks. He turned back to Noel, whose large brown eyes were overly hopeful.

"Around tenish, sound good?" Hope asked.

* * *

Hope cleaned up as best as he could. He looked at his chest once more before zipping up his hoodie, the scars were beginning to turn pink and the pain started to subside. Hopefully, the scars would go away by the end of the month. Before Noel left. He didn't mind Noel to see his body...well, that was before the accident. Now, Hope couldn't help but flinch every time the Hunter got near him to make an advance.

He didn't want to remind Noel of anything that happened that night. Not until they both could get past it.

Hope walked as fast as he could to the entrance of the building. There he spotted his boyfriend, dressed up in something that wasn't his hunting clothing for once. Noel wore a white shirt with an open grey vest with black pants to go along with his get up.

"Hey," Noel got up from his spot, grinning at the sight of him, "You ready?"

"Do you even know where you want to go?" Hope asked.

"No. I was going to ask you the places I had in mind." Noel reached for his hand, holding it tightly. "You like ice cream?"

"Noel..." Hope trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He took one look into those hopeful brown eyes and broke into a smile. "There's an ice cream shop down town. But there's an arcade on the way."

"Great! Let's go!" Noel gave a shout of joy and dragged Hope out of the building, ignoring the stares from everyone else.

"Oh gods, this boy will be the death of me..." Hope mumbled under his breath, grinning all the same.


End file.
